Yasumaru Uchiha
Background Experiment case number: 696, "The boy that ceases expiration." Yasumaru Uchiha, a prodigy to be the first uchiha boy to achieve Sharingan at six years of age, however it wasn't a moment worth remembering as it activated for him while witnessing the death of his parents during the Uchiha clan massacre. However he himself met his untimely end shortly after. It wasn't till shortly after his body was discovered by the madman Sannin, Orochimaru that he'd then become a test subjcet. Yasumaru though dead and his body remained in pristine condition and warm, providing Lord Orochimaru the opportune chance of making the perfect host for himself, however in the long run this would later be futile. During the early days of captivity Yasumaru was scared as he'd been somehow revived by the madman's will and knowledge of jutsu, however now at age eight with a gap of time missing, the young Uchiha boy suffered from amnesia, he could no longer remember his former self, his personality or the people he once called family. However the only things to remain intact with his mind were his name and the last image which haunts Yasumaru, is his death, a blade stabbing through his stomach, him lying on the floor as the blood pooled out from him. The first person Yasumaru had ever seen before now was Orochimaru, a man who he'd soon grow to both hate and fear, a man that would turn Yasumaru's world upside down and also be the reason Yasumaru went into blind rage. It was the first experimental body modification Orochimaru implemented on of many that would soon follow after, a simple genetic mutation to see if he'd gain more durability against physical attacks, it would be proven effective however because of it Yasumaru watched as his once light peach skin began turning white as snow, his skin soon changing to that of snake scales, in doing this was enough of a traumatic event that it awoken the mangekyou sharingan in both the young uchiha's eyes, and unexpected term of events for Orochimaru, he'd know this boy was an uchiha though he'd never calculated the factor of him having already awaken the sharingan let alone now the mangekyou sharingan, his first ever attack against the toothy serpent was Kōchōha, however not well adjusted to his new eyes he'd missed with the attack, his charka drained away would soon cause him to pass out and give Orochimaru a means of trying to counteract the eyes activation for the time being as he'd now had found a suitable host which he'd take for himself when the time came. Days... Weeks... Months has past, possibly years as Orochimaru continued to experiment and modify what he'd call his "perfect body" Yasumaru had lost who he was altogether because of the rigorous experimentation, at one point Kabuto Yakushi made it apparent, however it was futile. The only things that Yasumaru at this point had stored in his mind were still his name, his death, and now the horrors of the madman that continued to torture him day after day, after day. "Subject 696" that is what Lord Orochimaru addressed Yasumaru by now as he'd barely resemble that of a human, what someone thought was a failed experiment, to Orochimaru this was a perfect host, a body he'd house himself in as an attempt to gain what he sought for, the so called immortality, however in his image, Orochimaru planned that with Subject 696's body, he'd never need to hop hosts again. In the last days of experimentation on Subject 696, after creating an enzyme which nullified the activation of the mangekyou sharingan to further his research. Orochimaru was nearly done, after adding nearly twenty or thirty modifications to subject 696 so that his new body would retain abilities similar to Orochimaru's own. With the process nearly complete Yasumaru would be no more as Orochimaru was making preparations to use living corpse reincarnation, for the last time... During that very night, when preparations were complete and Yasumaru was mintues away from becoming one with the madness that was Orochimaru, loosing himself entirely forever. However just as the process were to begin, Orochimaru fled leaving his research, his notes and most importantly new body, though not by choice as a shinobi task force had infiltrated the underground research facility. The first unanticipated thing to happen to Orochimaru in some time. However this would be the light shined in the abyss that was Yasumaru's darkness. The first other person to make contact with was a male that rescued him from such a hell, Ashi was his name and because he wasn't Orochimaru, Ashi was the first person ever to see Yasumaru cry, to feel the embrace of a hug, but to also fear as this was in fact the unknown. However after being rescued and brought back to a more secure, a more safer area then he already was, Yasumaru grew a steady bond with Ashi, one he hoped would last forever. However where he was with Ashi wasn't the greatest as when the mad sannin's name was uttered and Yasumaur's name too, mostly everyone in the village feared, hated and wouldn't associate with him. Some however did try to associate with him, however it be prone futile because of his anti-social behavior however people still tried and given over long enough time more and more began to understand thanks with the help of Ashi being there, however not everyone was as kind. The first ever incident was when people first realized where he came from, people wanted to shun him out from the village, only Ashi was able to convince people that they'd need all the help the could get, however that didn't stop a man of forty years in age to throw a rock at the back of Yasumaru's head, this enraged him however if it weren't for Ashi who stepped in, Yasumaru would indeed have been shunned if not killed for the actions to come after said incident. Now he lives in the same city as Ashi, his home was quite close, If you were to walk from Ashi's to his it would take a matter of minutes. Personality Once a prodigy among Uchiha before the massacre that nearly wiped all Uchiha away was reduced to such a low point in life as an experimental subject for Orochimaru in his ultimate goal for achieving immortality. Yasumaru enduring both psychological and physical trauma like pain, sorrow, madness, fear, a pit horror growing inside his head as his body was modified before his very own eyes, though the reason he wasn't able to escape let alone activate the mangekyou was for the ingenious anesthetic Orochimaru developed, after injection the host undergoes paralysis losing both function over speech, function of limbs, and somehow inadvertently stopping the effect of the mangekyou eyes to open for the time of several hours while leaving the receptor of pain completely intact. Which overtime gave him the idea of hopelessness, his will slowly shattering under Orochimaru's whim causing Yasumaru over time to retain both great fear and hatred to the mad scientist for the tortures he'd put Yasumaru through during his younger life. The madness that has accumulated in his subconscious, crawling back to the furthest reaches of his mind, awaiting the right moment to strike and take control over Yasumaru, turning him into the thing he fears most, a berserker, a beast of absolute mindless malice, unable to control the actions of what were to follow. Yasumaru's time spent with Orochimaru in his captivity, the Uchiha hadn't any idea of socialization, drifting further from being a social creature to an antisocial being. However this wasn't brought by his own fault, a burning passion that dwells in his mind is to take revenge on the person who turned him this way, who robbed him of his life of normalcy as well as the memories that pertain his once cheerful past. Laying dormant towards the back of Yasumaru's subconscious was a madness accumulated from the years of modifications Orochimaru had him undergo over the years. In the right conditions and Yasumaru is pushed over the edge of his abyss, he'd become consumed almost controlled by his madness in a berserker rampage, going after anyone if not all that stands, friend or foe, until the rage is settled down which not many know how to do, only Orochimaru knows. As to his time with Orochimaru, Yasumaru picked up some terrifying habits, habits he'd hate to bring up to any and all especially Ashi. The habits being the act of dissecting both living and deceased creatures or people. Though he hasn't cut up a person yet it isn't to say the least that he wouldn't try to if given the opportune chance, however overhearing the subject of immortality were brought up in multiple occasions it wasn't directly talked about to Yasumaru, though becoming undying sounded great to him that he'd search any and all jutsu scrolls to find a means to if not having to create such a jutsu. When the raid on Orochimaru's supposedly abandoned facility after the sannin fled and leaving his research subject behind, Yasumaru awoke to someone other then Lord Orochimaru, though hesitant in the begining Yasumaru quickly over time became social around the person he now knows as Ashi, there bond started out small when first spoke Y to Ashi as back then he wouldn't speak to anyone, over time there bond grew into something much more, though there relationship be innocent, the Uchiha wishes a less innocent partnership however has yet to understand how to bring a subject like that up. Now Yasumaru is still antisocial however it hasn't been bad since first when he was rescued, he's become more collected however his face usually remains emotionless, a blank state, never a smile nor a look of anger or sadness, however he still knows how to express emotions he doesn't understand yet how to control the emotional overflow of said emotions. Though now antiquated with Ashi, Yasumaru understands most of his perversional talk though even so he often times does not know how to react towards such talk however he when he does speak he often says something out of character, such things like "Kiss my ass, why don't you.", "Yeah right as if." and other things of that nature. However he still carries his other disturbing emotions and thoughts, even nightmares which often scare Yasumaru himself. One of Yasumaru's greatest fears is a reoccurring dream in which he'd continue ever since after being rescued from the facility. The Dream During his slumber, Yasumaru within his dreams is rather somber where he is often sitting under a single shaded tree, over head the skies are often lovely and the hill he sits on is rather lush in greenery. The peacefulness of this dream lasts a time of five or maybe ten minutes before the somber dream transforms into an actual night terror. The land then changes to a deep abyss, a sole light hanging overhead like that of an operation table, soon Yasumaru would find himself strapped tightly to a table in nothing but a thin white sheet, however his eyes never look around the room, it's always staring at a pair of glowing yellow serpentine eyes. After that a warm liquid is dripping from him, then the unimaginable pain comes, the pain he could not scream to, the pain he could not yell at or even yell towards the madman who was doing such horrible deeds, Yasumaru is without a voice and without a voice he dies. Appearance With the help of the Banishing Facial Copy Technique, Yasumaru is able to apply a new face over his already altered appearance however the face instead of taking the form of the person stole it from, the face alters its own image and takes the form of what Yasumaru once would look like originally. Yasumaru is a teenage male with a slim body, almost feminine if you were to think about it. His skin though white as snow slowly takes back its subtle peach tone though not by much, his hair that of raven black, and his eyes dark as coal as most Uchiha's are. His face however was most unique, though male his face was often misrepresented as female, from afar on multiple occasions Yasumaru from both front and back view has been mistaken for a female, sometimes still is even when up close and personal. Some of the People have gone as far as calling him Konoichi instead of Shinobi. He'd often be seen around the city wearing mostly a casual black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants however he'd always wear a white belt, probably the only one he has, at the hip of one side of the belt is a white and pink checkered pattern with lastly being a pair of black shoes. However this was not his only attire as Yasumaru's been seen leaving the village on missions with Ashi multiple times in different clothing altogether. However the one thing that distinguishes Yasumaru most is a necklace around his neck, silver chain while looped around it was a small emblem with the Uchiha clan sign printed right on it. Chakra and Physical Prowess He is the second Uchiha of his clan to achieve the awakening of both sharingan and mangekyou sharingan eyes (The first being Shisui) at a young age, because of the awakening he is able to activate the susanoo, the strongest kekkei genkai ability in the Uchiha clan's arsenal of attacks, because of this he was was revered as a prodigy. Dwelling within Yasumaru is an immense pool of terrifying chakra which Yasumaru can tap into at anytime with ease, because of his experimentation Orochimaru implemented cells derived from the body of a clan member Jugo was part of, this would allow the user to passively absorb the nature energy around him, something Orochimaru could no longer accomplish this from the many hosts hoping he'd need to do. However because of this modification to his body, Yasumaru absorbed nature energy that altering changes to his body began occurring, more resembling a serpent then ever, though not turning to compete stone. Before the Uchiha massacre, Yasuamru was revered for his fluidity in chakra control, when it came to jutsu that required large quantities of chakra to use, he'd be able to activate the jutsu with the same destructive power with less chakra. Because he exceeded in ninjutsu, Yasumaru lacked in taijutsu, each time he'd fight he'd seem to be worse at it, so to compinsate he'd create or learn jutsu that would push people away or kill from afar, if no one could get close he thought, he'd be safe. With the case being he was a lousy taijutsu practitioner, Yasumaru still needed a method of fighting if caught in close range combat, he'd take up the sword and learn kenjutsu, however still not the best he'd be able to hold his own somewhat in a an actual sword fight. Because of his modifications given to him by Orochimaru, and the trauma to his psyche, Yasumaur when displaying his chakra takes a strange color, instead of the average colors most would see his is utterly dark, resembling black. The look of it was unsettling to see, not out of disgust, but of fear to seeing something so dark coming from someone so sweet, as if a monster had taken him from the inside out. The chakra takes a rather erratic form almost as if alive, dancing wildly when pooled around it's host, as if madness consumed him, being able to create a layer of it over his body like that of the demon cloak most jinchūriki hosts can produce allowing the user to fortify his own body while gaining increased speed, durability, and strength. Could this all have been a result of orochimaru's various experiments and psychological tortures or for the fact he'd awaken both mangekyou sharingan instead of the sharingan, the fact remains unknown. Body Modification Unike Orochimaru's "Power of the White Snake" method and the "Perfect Being" method developed by Kabuto Yakushi, Yasumaru's wasn't given his body modification method by his own choice. In search for advancing his goals for Immortality, Lord Orochimaru altered the Uchiha boy with multiple modifications over the years as his body continued to grow, his body's genetic make-up altering from what it once resembled as a human and turning to a serpent humanoid, his skin inadvertently changing to white scales, growing two extra arms, four serpents sprouting from his back and a tail growing from his tailbone. Unlike his own method Orochimaru wanted to improve it, make it better, in doing so with the new subject, he'd created method that surpassed his own which he called "Emperor of White Serpents" however he thought the method was a failure like his own, he'd come to realize the method was more improved then his own. Not only can Yasumaru heal on his own over time, possibly in a matter of minutes if not seconds depending on the wounds shape and size and if he were bisected or his limbs were to be cut, he could use the snakes stored inside his body to reconnect the limbs like needle and thread. However if he were injured severely, like Orochimaru he can shed his body like a snake skin or regurgitate a new body, as if being reborn. Another of the many modifications given to him was the ability to greatly become flexible, the ability to manipulate the shape of his own body, and peak physical durability because of the accidental snake scales that developed over his body, though he can still be cut, cutting something off will take some time, how much is unknown. However the ultimate modification given to Yasumaru was the Vanishing Facial Copy Technique allowing him to take the face of a corpse and reapply them to his own face, however a slight alteration was made as each face he uses always molds into the face of his once former self before all the horrors done to him. Mangekyō Sharingan After unlocking the Sharingan prior to his death, Orochimaru is the one to thank for helping unlock Yasumaur's Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō abilities drain a considerable amount of chakra when performed. Using them comes with a certain sensation that sensors can feel, although it doesn't show which technique is being prepared.7 The eye's usage and activity also place a great strain on the user themselves, wearing at their body and causing deterioration to their vision until eventually over-usage leaves them blind. Because both eyes were awaken at once Yasumaru has three abilities he can use, in his left eye the ability called Kōchōha, his right eye laid Kokuen, however when both eyes are used they formed the greatest of Uchiha kekkei genkai abilities, the Susanoo. Left eye, Kōchōha, an offensive ability named after the harmonic sound before firing. When the tomoe pinwheel begins rotating ins a clockwise fashion, a low subsonic frequency is emitted as chakra is constantly pooled and channeled through a single key point, the center of the tomoe, (sound made as chakra is building up and the lasts sounds are it firing) to most opponents often misread the sound for a sensory genjutsu which they leave themselves often trying to release themselves from the attack, however by then it's to late, when the sound is no longer emitted, the ability is ready to fire. A beam of utter destruction fires from the eye, made from highly dense fire chakra. The ability being able to eradicate massive boulder within a second, causing them to either melt or explode when impacted. However if a person were to be on the other end of the firing of said ability, they only need to be in contact with the beam for less then a minute before there bodies reach super heated levels before combustion, as if cooked from the inside out however dodging the ability is nearly hard to manage as after it's fired it's like lightning, traveling as fast as lightning itself. Dwelling in the right eye, Kokuen, a crystal style unusual in nature just as unsual as it is created, with a conductive nature applied to it. Like Shōton the user can manifest crystals using moisture in the air by concentrating on the area of point with the Mangekyō eye. Like Kōchōha if contact is consistent for a full two minutes however, the opponent that is locked on is slowly encased in the conductive crystals which with either Katon or Raiton will cause them to super heat, amplify or explode on contact. Not only can a person be imprisoned by this ability but Yasumaru can generate a hardened from of armor or even create weaponry from the crystals themselves, such as sword, spears, kunai, shuriken and other various types, though unlike a normal crystal release, given the foreign material within them, they are more easily prone to breaking however if to the right person who can control chakra and implement a chakra barrier over the blades to fortify them, they can be useful for much longer time before breaking. Susanoo Activation With the awakening of both his Mangekyō Sharingan eyes, when activated Yasumaru is able to draw upon the Uchiha's greatest ability. The Susanoo, a gigantic humanoid avatar made of the users very chakra. It has also been called by many Uchiha strongest ability of their kekkei genkai arsenal, however no one has seen Yasumaur's Susanoo as of late, the first person to see it be produced was none other than Orochimaru. The first stage is quite common for active practitioners of the Susanoo, the user is first enveloped in there own base form of chakra. To many the color often forming a reddish orange, purple, green, blue and cyan... However with Yasumaru the color of his chakra is an almost charcoal black, one would say the person enveloped in the chakra could barely be seen if not for the body's silhouette outline and Mangekyō eyes. After shrouding himself in chakra a set of darker chakra forms into a half complete rib cage that forms on either the left or right side of the body, however Yasumaru is able to form a full set of ribs, but it's not only ribs he can manifest with such dense chakra, he can summon a set of Susanoo arms with six bony claw-like fingers which he'd use to punch, grab, tear apart, and even pierce through with. It is yet unknown how much strength it would be to crack the ribs however one day it will be tested against. During it's second phase, Yasumaur's darkened susanoo begins growing in mass, forming muscle tissue made from strands of chakra, covering over most of the seketal remains, the body finally forms a head, still skeletal like the spinal cord however horns in pairs of three sprout from both sides of the face. Because of such a fowarding development, Yasumaru can call forth the spiritual weapon that forms with his susanoo, the name of this weapon was, Tenkūnoken (Sword of the Heavenly Wind). An unsual looking sword that takes the form of a long styled katana like that of an ōdachi however like most styled katana it carries no hilt and towards the pommel of end of the sword is what to be believed as a sphere-like jewel. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. First, Second, and Third slots are used for display of progression. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Characters